Game of Love
by Daisy Eclipse
Summary: We all think of the possible couples in the Naruto cast...but who knew Sasuke did too! Oneshot. Mostly SasuSaku. R


A/N: Ah, well…this one just came to me. It's a first for me and I was really more writing this out of enjoyment than to follow the show line. So…read and review. If ya wanna criticize me about how the characters are a little well…out of character, so be it. It's a free country, even though they aren't supposed to fit the characters completely. If they were supposed to, I wouldn't be a fan. I'd be the writer of the series. Kthanks. :

Now, with out further ado…

****

Game of Love

* * *

I've had something on my mind lately. And surprisingly no, it's not revenge on Itachi. The idea just dawned on me. On the streets of Konoha, in books, on the television, etcetera, everyone seems to be in love. I for one, never want to fall in love. Love is stupid. Once you love someone, they're ripped away from you because someone you love is a murderer, or someone you love was being murdered. I have fully convinced myself the only person I should ever love is well, myself. That way if I am murdered, I'll still love myself. And if I kill myself, I can still love the person who murdered me.

Everyone seems to be hyped up on love when they _should _be hyped up on polishing themselves up as good ninjas. If the other members of Team 7 were _half _as excited about their skills as they are about love…we'd be unstoppable. Jeez, I have to carry this team.

Right now, we are just walking out of Konoha territory on our mission. Of course, I am leading the team while Kakashi, the actual team leader, slowly walks behind me, Sakura and Naruto while reading his dumb lonely-and-horny-guy book.

Anyways, about this love thing: Naruto won't shut up about Sakura. Sakura won't shut up about _me, _and Kakashi just intensively stares down every hot gal he sees. Not to mention, the other Genin teams and their hormones.

But I have to admit- it makes me think. Sakura, who doesn't know a clue about me, claims to be 'madly in love with me'. What if she is? Who am I to question where her heart is? Actually, I am Sasuke Uchiha. I can question where her heart is however I want to since it is apparently set on me.

And Naruto: why does he like Sakura so much? She practically hates him and tells him pretty much every day, and yet he still likes her. Why? What's there to like about Sakura? But then again, what's not to like? Also, Ino. She's obsessed with me, too but Shikamaru always gives _me_ annoyed looks when she jumps all over me. What if he likes her? What if he likes her _and _that big-fanned girl? What's her name…Temari?

Back to Sakura; I think if she's really in love with me as much as she claims to be, she'd actually try and get to know me. I mean, I don't want her invading my privacy, but still. When you like someone, you try and find out more about them…right?

Maybe everyone is backwards and says what they don't mean. Maybe Sakura is really in love with Naruto, Ino is in love with Shikamaru and Kakashi is in love with Temari. Wait- maybe not that last one. And if everyone truly loves who they hate, wouldn't that mean I love Sakura?

No way! I don't love anyone! Except myself, of course. Then again I can't hug and make out with myself. I can't get back from a mission and expect myself to be sitting in my house waiting for me to come home and ask me how my mission went. Life would get pretty boring being by myself all day, everyday.

Would I want that person to come home to after a mission be Sakura? For now, I don't want to think about it. I have to focus on the mission, since everyone else has their mind set on love. But I do know one thing is for sure…

"For now, she'd be the only person I want to hug and make out with everyday."

"What?!" Naruto asked.

…I said that out loud. Everyone is looking at me like I'm an idiot. Then again, I'm an idiot for thinking about being in love with Sakura.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked again.

"Uhh…I was thinking about m-my brother."

Okay; I just realized I said that about Itachi.

"You wanna hug and make out with your brother..?" Sakura asked me.

"Let's keep walking. I wanna get this mission over and done with!" So I kept walking in hopes they'd drop the conversation. Thank God, they did, even Naruto.

Me and my brother…that's even weirder than Kakashi and that Temari girl; but maybe not half as weird as Kakashi and Itachi. Ew. I would kill myself if that happened. And God, I hope I wouldn't be invited to the wedding.

* * *

THE END! No, it was not supposed to completely run with the plot of the TV and manga series, but it was still fun to read, right? :

Let me know in a review, okay?

Thanks, love you guys! :)


End file.
